Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek 2 is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Plot Newlyweds Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Fiona's parents, the Equestrian royalty, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, the Harbor Master, Roger Baxter, Mr. Alex, and the rest of our heroes' friends to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage. Shrek refuses to go at first, but Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey, the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and their friends, they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, including Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, the Harbor Master, Roger Baxter, Mr. Alex, Team Nelvana, their other friends, and the rest of the team's honorary members, who are shocked to see both their daughter and son-in-law are ogres and the team being friends with them, with Harold and Sir Topham Hatt particularly repulsed. At dinner, Shrek, Harold, and Sir Topham Hatt get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek, Harold, and Sir Topham Hatt's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming. Harold is reprimanded by the Fairy Godmother and her son Prince Charming by reminding him that Charming was to marry Fiona in exchange for his own happy ending. She implores him to find a way of getting rid of Shrek. Later that night, when Cadance was shaking her face, she suddenly gets a bag over her head and gets knocked out. Harold and Sir Topham Hatt arrange for Shrek, Donkey, the team's, their honorary members, and the rest of their friends to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which is actually a trap to lure them into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. Unable to defeat Shrek, Puss reveals that he was paid by Harold and Sir Topham Hatt and offers to come along and make amends. The group sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek thinks will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome man while Donkey has turned into an elegant white stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. Shrek, Donkey, Puss, and our heroes return to the castle to discover that the potion has transformed Fiona back into her former human self as well. However, the Fairy Godmother, having discovered the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Charming to pose as him and win Fiona's love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, thinking that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio with the help of The Muffin Man's monster-sized gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses. Shrek is too late to prevent Charming from kissing Fiona, but instead of falling in love with Charming, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the now-enraged Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, Harold sacrifices himself to save Shrek; his armor ricochets a spell cast by the Fairy Godmother which disintegrates her, and Harold is turned back into the Frog Prince, his true form. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, admitting his use of the Happily Ever After potion years earlier to gain Lillian's love, Lillian urges Harold that she loves him over his appearance. As the clock strikes midnight, Fiona rejects Shrek's offer to remain humans, and they happily let the potion's effects wear off and revert to their ogre forms, while Donkey changes back to his natural form as well. In the mid-credits scene, Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey, reveals that they now have several dragon-donkey hybrid babies, much to his surprise. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, The Harbor Master, Roger Baxter, Mrs. Twombly, Mr. Alex, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Elizabeth, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *Queen Chrysalis and Trixie Lulamoon will work for Fairy Godmother in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third. Scenes *Opening with Prince Charming/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon *Returning home/the Invitation *Heading to Far Far Away *In Far Far Away/Meeting King Harold & Queen Lilian/reunion with some of the others *At Dinner *Fairy Godmother's intro/The Fairy Godmother song *Fairy Godmother's offer/Shrek and Fiona's argument *That night/The Poision Apple/Hiring the killer *Back at the castle/reading Fiona's diary/Shrek, King Harold, and Sir Topham Hatt's midnight talk *Cadance captured! *The next morning/in the woods/Puss in Boots *Where's Shrek? *The Potion Factory *Drinking the potion/that night/Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona's transformations *The next morning/Shrek's surprise *Heading back to Far Far Away *Shrek gives up/the discovery/arrested! *Harold gives Fiona the wrong tea/prison breakout *Stopping the kiss/"I Need a Hero" *Final showdown *Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona change back/ending *Blooper Reel Soundtrack #Accidentally in Love #Funkytown #Fairy Godmother's Song #I Need Some Sleep #Changes #I Need a Hero #Livin' La Vida Loca #You're So True (end credit song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek saga